


My Prize

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n takes her prize.





	My Prize

“Holy crap, y/n! Don’t stop”.

She mewled beneath you, your lips wrapped around her clit as you suckled on it lightly.

You flicked it with your tongue a few times, before you started circling it.

Her hands gripped your hair, puling your face impossibly closer.

You continued your assault on her pussy, eating it with desperation, loving the way she was fluttering around your tongue, clit throbbing as she became wetter and wetter.

You were glad you both made that bet.

Even before the two of you began dating, you’d always had a friendly rivalry with Lydia.

You were both smart. You were both hot. And most of the guys in the school and a few girls drooled over you.

When the two popular hot girls began dating, the school seemed to freak out.

But to your friends, it was just inevitable.

Lydia was the only person you’d ever clicked with.

You never would have thought it, but apparently you were completely gay.

Not bi. But a lesbian.

You couldn’t even imagine going back to dating dudes after this.

Guess that’s why none of them ever worked out.

Lydia was your perfect match.

And god, the way she was writhing on the bed, gripping your hair as she pushed you further into her needy cunt, the sounds she was making.

It was almost enough to make you cum right there and then.

You could feel your panties completely soaked, your own clit throbbing with the need to feel some pressure, pussy aching for something.

But now, it was all about Lydia.

The bet was to see how many times the loser would be made to cum within the entire day.

Natalie was out for the week, going on some trip with one of the classes.

Which meant you had as long as you wanted to make Lydia a wet, moaning, screaming, blissed out mess.


End file.
